


Darkness and it's shadow of light

by RocknRollZombie



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 09:37:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14952192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RocknRollZombie/pseuds/RocknRollZombie
Summary: A puppet is that all she is, who is she?,what is her name?, why can't she remember her own name?.Who's the boy with the golden eyes?





	Darkness and it's shadow of light

Where am I?  
Who am I?  
What happened to me?

Xion   
Xion...is that me..is that my name  
..if that is me how come I can't remember.....

"Heh would have thought the clone made from Sora's memories would be boy"

The girl sat up right her hands feeling the soft sand underneath. Till she felt a dark presence behind her. Fighting instincts kicking in the girl immediately stood. Her blue eyes held a fierce determination,as she waited for the familiar feeling of her keyblade.

you really think you can still use that sham of a keyblade. Really pathetic

The black haired girl looked down at her empty hands no blade shaped key in sight.

Sham...pathetic....why do those words sound familiar to me....why..

The girl felt a throbbing pain in her head reaching up she tired massaging her temples to alleviate the pain. A image of a silver haired boy in a black coat like hers wearing a blindfold to cover his eyes flashed through her mind. She closed her eyes trying to concentrate on the memory that was going threw her head.

Axel,Got it memorized

Axel....R-R - Roxas

Xion still held her stance as someone or something came out of the darkness. It a boy from she could tell black and red Swinney suit,a mask and a what seemed like the torn edges of a ..cloth of some sort.

"Who are you?" 

The boy laughed

"Shouldn't I be asking you that. Who are you,how did you get here!"

Xion backed up when the boy advanced towards her.Her coat swaying with the light breeze of the beach. She blinked her eyes as the mask dissolved revealing spiky black hair,and amber colored eyes. Her mouth opened slightly then closed one thought going threw her head.

Sora


End file.
